Incandescent bulbs used in a conventional Christmas light bulb string produce heat and result in high temperature, which provides inconvenience in use. Thus light emitted diodes are used in place of conventional light bulbs in Christmas light bulb strings. However, light emitted diodes currently used in Christmas decorative light bulb strings are simply substitutes for conventional incandescent bulbs. They used a holder structure that was designed for conventional light bulbs. Due to the limitation of LED structures, those conventional holders brought much inconvenience in use and assemblage to users and manufacturers when they were used for LED light bulbs. The conventional structure often leads to a poor electrical connection between the leads of a light bulb diode light bulb and electrical wires. This is primarily because that the leads of a light emitted diode is made of a different material that is often thicker and harder than the leads of a conventional light bulb. Further, the leads of a light emitted diode is often coated with a layer of electroplated material. This makes the leads of a light emitted diode unable to be bent like an incandescent light bulb. If the leads were bent by forces, the electroplated layer will break and the metal underneath the coated layer will be exposed to the outside. Finally metal oxidization occurs. Besides, conventional light bulb holder structures also bring trouble to assembling work and provide a poor electrical connection between LED light bulbs and electrical wires.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the invention to provide an improved holder structure for LED light bulbs used in Christmas light bulb strings, in which the drawbacks of a conventional structure have been eliminated by using specially designed insertion elements and terminals of electrical wires. Now the structural features and advantages of the invention will be detailed with reference to the accompanying drawings.